<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Hours Later by DeniskaTen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044724">12 Hours Later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniskaTen/pseuds/DeniskaTen'>DeniskaTen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Blood and Violence, Coffee Shop Owner Kim Seokjin | Jin, Gen, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Knives, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, No Romance, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Scientist Kim Namjoon | RM, Scientist Min Yoongi | Suga, Stabbing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniskaTen/pseuds/DeniskaTen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennie works in a small coffee shop. Her life is monotonous, gray, and never changes. Then she gets the chance to test out a brand new time machine built by two wacky scientists. She accepts. </p><p>The only thing she wants is to make her life more exciting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM &amp; Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>12 Hours Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Had anyone ever told Jennie Kim that cleaning tables for chasing her paycheck was hard work? All that scrubbing must have hurt her arm after a while. Other than that, it burned calories and allowed her a chance to see people entering, ordering and either leaving or eating. The tiny café where she worked rarely got enough people to completely fill up, however. So, most of her cleaning time is daydreaming time.</p><p>Today, though, the whole place was abnormally crowded. The place was packed, so much that there was a lineup outside the doors. Jennie had just welcomed yet another family with a hyperactive kid and a screaming baby to sit down, when she heard somebody calling her name.</p><p>"Jennie get over here!"</p><p>She hurried over to the source of the voice which happened to be the staff counter at the back. The desk was littered with papers and behind it all sat Jin, her supervisor. He was holding the phone in his hand and had an annoyed expression on his face.</p><p>"Call for you," he nodded handing it over.</p><p>Lifting the phone to her ear, she heard an unfamiliar voice.</p><p>"Is this Jennie Kim?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah ..."</p><p>The man introduced himself as Kim Namjoon, a scientist at Crystal Theatre. He excitedly exclaimed that she was the lucky winner of the draw to be the test subject of the very first time machine. Astonishment started to seep into her when he announced it. She had entered the draw as a joke, never expecting to win, but here she was now. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jin tapping his foot impatiently and checking his watch repeatedly. Yikes! Jennie was talking for too long.</p><p>"Is there any chance you can stop by the lab today and do the test? Preferably right now?"</p><p>Jennie hesitated. She knew Jin was going to be angry again. But she wasn't going to pass up this opportunity.</p><p>"Yes, of course."</p><p>The girl hung up the phone after receiving the address from him and turned back to face Jin who was glaring at her in contempt.</p><p>"Done chatting? Now please go back to work."</p><p>She took a deep breath and spit the news out. "Actually, something urgent came up and I have to go. Can I please have your permission to leave?"</p><p>Not waiting for an answer, she got her things from the back and quickly left. It was time to see what was happening at Crystal Theatre.</p><p>-------</p><p>The sun was just peeking through the horizon when Jennie stepped out, like how you peek at your phone to check the time. Hues of bright orange and scarlet spread out through the sky in random angles. It was a pretty sight but one that was short-lived as she had to go fast. The place wasn't far and soon the building came into sight.</p><p>The building wasn't small but rather big. Glass windows lined the front and extended all the way to the back. The fresh green lawn contrasted to the white roof. The name Crystal Theatre was written in bold font on the right side of the building, where the white part of the roof overhung over the windows. It was hard to believe that inside this building was a time machine. People were visible through the glass as they worked.</p><p>"Jennie Kim?" The receptionist asked.</p><p>"Yes." she handed over her identification papers and gazed about the room.</p><p>The whole room was coloured white. Different hallways snaked their way around their way leading to different rooms. Jennie didn't have enough time to look around, because a scientist appeared right in front of her. The receptionist handed her back her papers and nodded to the guy who had just came.</p><p>"And you must be Jennie Kim?"</p><p>After receiving the confirmation, the scientist stuck out his hand as his face lit up. "Hi, my name is Namjoon. Let's go!"</p><p>Jennie walked behind Namjoon as they both walked through hallways and got into an elevator. The walls of the elevator were clear, so they could look outside and see the world get smaller and smaller as they got higher and higher. Their floor arrived and immediately the strong smell of disinfectant overpowered Jennie's senses.</p><p>The room where they had arrived looked like one of those rooms she had seen from outside. Unlike the other ones, however, there weren't lots of people in here - only one person. But the star attraction was the big machine in the middle. It had two doors, one on each side. Brand new blue paint glistened in the sunlight.</p><p>"Is this it?"</p><p>The other scientist started laughing at Jennie's question. "Yeah, this is it. Seven years of work created this." He paused before continuing. "By the way, I am Min Yoongi."</p><p>Namjoon stepped forward and yanked open the door to the machine. "It's more complex than it looks from the outside. There's lots of switches in here that you need to figure out how to use."</p><p>He was right. The inside of the machine was covered in hundreds of multicoloured dials, flashing periodically. Some of them had words on them such as, "accelerate", "stop" or "air pressure control". There was a window too, which somehow wasn't visible from outside. Jennie expected to see the other door opening to the same place, until Namjoon explained that one door was for travelling to the future and the other was for travelling to the past.</p><p>"Let's give you a tour and show you how everything works." Namjoon exclaimed cheerfully.</p><p>"Don't get off track Namjoon!" Yoongi yelled from the other side of the room.</p><p>Rolling his eyes in response, he led Jennie over to the other side of the machine. This side was almost identical to the other, the only difference was a big letter "F" on the throttle.</p><p>"This is the side we're going to be using. This is the future side." he paused as he settled himself into one of the seats. "Basically, this is just like flying an airplane. Do you know how to fly one?"</p><p>Jennie shook her head no.</p><p>Namjoon grinned and pushed his jet-black hair out of his eyes. "Well, I'll teach you!"</p><p>He pointed out many of the important instruments in the machine such as the throttle, pedals and yoke. Explaining the different air pressure systems took a while because there were lots of specifications to memorize. Namjoom was very patient. He also made sure that Jennie knew which numbers to press and how to operate the control column.</p><p>One hour had passed when Namjoon finally called for a break. They both exited the machine.</p><p>"9:27 am." Namjoon read from his watch. "See? I didn't get off track!"</p><p>"It's that time of day then!"</p><p>Cheering filled the room as the two of them celebrated Jennie's upcoming journey into the supposed unknown. They had waited seven years for this day, and it had finally come.</p><p>"Congrats Jennie. You're the first outsider who knows how to operate the time machine!" Yoongi yelled.</p><p>She grinned happily. It was great that she could support them with their dream.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait." Namjoon held up a polaroid camera, suggesting for a picture.</p><p>All of them posed in front of the time machine, smiles on their faces and happiness in their eyes. The picture popped out of the camera, the trademark white frame lining it. Namjoon took another one until he was finally satisfied. He handed one of the polaroids to Jennie.</p><p>"Okay guys." Yoongi looked at his watch. "It's time to do the launch. It's exactly 9:39 am."</p><p>Jennie nodded to herself and unlocked the door to the machine, stepping inside quickly before the door slammed shut.</p><p>"Here, you want something?" Namjoon asked through the crack of the door, holding up a shiny piece of metal.</p><p>"What is it?" Jennie responded.</p><p>"When we built our first time machine, it, uh, exploded. This is one of the pieces from it."</p><p>Jennie gladly took it and stuffed it into her pocket. It was very reassuring to know that their last machine had failed at a moment like this. Waving goodbye, she closed the door completely. They had decided together that she was going to travel twelve hours into the future. Nothing more extreme than that yet. Anything could still happen. The numbers were already set, and she only had to press "confirm" on all the switches as she adjusted the throttle. Looking up at the window, she could only see a black screen with faint streaks of red. She pushed the throttle to maximum. The machine began to rock unsteadily. Jennie desperately hoped that the seatbelt didn't snap in the process. She clung onto the pedals and armrests.</p><p>When the shaking and rocking finally slowed down and stopped, she finally looked around. It was deathly quiet outside. Cautiously, she unlocked the door and stepped out.</p><p>It was the same room. The same lab. But it sure looked different. What was that on the floor? Jennie walked closer to inspect it. It was Namjoon.</p><p>"Hey, get up." she shook his arm.</p><p>She touched his shirt and immediately retracted her hand in horror. It was wet with blood. Blood was billowing out onto his shirt and his skin was cold. He was dead. Jennie backed up and surveyed the room. Papers were strewn on the floor, decorating the room like some macabre ballroom. Sirens suddenly blared loudly, startling her. The police? Questions filled up her mind. Who had done this? Where was Yoongi? Screams outside the room echoed through the building. She ran out and saw Yoongi lying in a similar position. Lying beside him was the polaroid that Namjoon had given her, ripped up and bearing marks of someone's footprint. An eerie thought dawned on her. Had she been killed too? Oh no, she wasn't in a state to see her own dead body.</p><p>Sprinting back to the time machine, she jumped into the past section. As the machine's familiar shaking and rocking resumed once more, she made up her mind not to tell Yoongi and Namjoon about what she had seen. Who would want to know about their own upcoming death?</p><p>"You're back!" Yoongi exclaimed. "How was it?"</p><p>"I landed in this same room, just twelve hours later."</p><p>"At 9:39 pm? And how was it? The experience, I mean."</p><p>"It was. . ." Jennie fought to come up with an answer that would seem believable. "The machine kept rocking and shaking during the journey. But otherwise it was amazing."</p><p>Yoongi grinned from ear to ear. "It was nice meeting you Jennie Kim."</p><p>Namjoon was also smiling. "I hope we can work with you again."</p><p>Jennie stepped out from the lab after reassuring them that she wouldn't get lost in the hallways of the building. If she was to speak truthfully, her mind was spinning. Whether it was from what she saw in the future or maybe it was from how cheerful both Yoongi and Namjoon looked.</p><p>With a heavy heart, she headed home.</p><p>------</p><p>The tiny apartment where Jennie lived wasn't far from her café. Filled with just the amount of essential furniture one needed, it was a far cry from the lab where she had spent most of her morning at. She mostly worked very early morning shifts at the café and sometimes spent the whole day there. Mostly it was for the money.</p><p>Thinking about her day, she recalled Yoongi's words: "You're the first outsider who knows how to operate the time machine!" She realized how that was true. Nobody other than Yoongi and Namjoon even knew what the time machine looked like, let alone how to use it. With that came another revelation. If Namjoon and Yoongi died, then who would profit from the time machine? Her. It had to be. She was the only one.</p><p>Imagine the amount of money she would get for something like a time machine. More than she got from her measly job at Jin's place. What if Namjoon and Yoongi were planning on donating the machine to charity? No. She could open a business and charge people to use it. The opportunities were endless.</p><p>Jennie had lunch and decided to go to the lab in the evening, so she could maybe ask Namjoon or Yoongi what they were planning to do with it before they died. She dreamed about moving out of her tiny apartment. People would say she dreamed of more than that as well.</p><p>-------</p><p>The building looked the same as it did in the morning. Physically. Emotionally, however, it stirred up different emotions. The setting sun gave the whole building a spooky reddish glow. The rising sun had looked welcoming, but this was like a neon sign warning you to not enter. But Jennie needed to go in to ask.</p><p>She walked in through the same entrance that she entered in the morning. The receptionist didn't bother taking her papers and instead nodded and smiled at her. Maybe she thought that Namjoon and Yoongi needed her for something. This time it was the other way around. The path through the maze of hallways was memorized in her head. The clock was ticking. 9:19 pm.</p><p>Namjoon looked confused when Jennie entered. He looked like he had been tweaking something on the machine. Yoongi was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Jennie? Why are you here?"</p><p>"What are you going to do with the time machine?"</p><p>"Wha-what?"</p><p>"What are you going to do with the time machine?"</p><p>Namjoon gulped nervously. There was this dark look in Jennie's eyes that was starting to scare him. He didn't know what she wanted.</p><p>"I don't know. . .?"</p><p>Money. She needed the money. Pinning Namjoon against the wall, she demanded, "Tell me!"</p><p>"I said, I don't know!" Namjoon's voice was starting to shake.</p><p>"Promise me that you'll give me a portion of all your profits."</p><p>"What, no! I can't do that!"</p><p>Jennie felt around her pockets and her hands felt the piece of metal that he had given her in the morning. Namjoon's eyes went wide as he realized what she was going to do with it.</p><p>"No!" he sputtered.</p><p>Too late, Jennie had already made up her mind and her hand went up and down like a printing press. Blood gushed out, staining both their clothes.</p><p>"Yoongi!" he stopped screaming as he started gasping for air.</p><p>Collapsing to the floor, he just lay there. His eyes went dark and glossy and he soon lost consciousness.</p><p>Jennie didn't have any time to think because she could hear Yoongi's voice yelling Namjoon's name. The nearest desk she found had a bunch of disorganized papers on it. She dumped the whole stack on the floor, watching in content when the papers came loose and fell like dying birds to the floor. Yoongi was coming down the hallway. She ran out.</p><p>His eyes instantly narrowed. "Jennie?" Then he eyed the blood on her clothing and the bloody blade. "What did you do to Namjoon?"</p><p>His voice lowered even more. "Huh? What?"</p><p>Yoongi's face tightened in anger and he launched himself at Jennie, but she had already been prepared for this. Tightly gripping her blade, she sank it down as soon as Yoongi's body met hers. Screams elicited from Yoongi's throat. He gasped for air, his face paling from the effort.</p><p>Sirens echoed out from around her. The police were on their way.</p><p>Jennie pulled out the polaroid just as Yoongi's eyes faded. Ripping it in half and stamping it into the ground, she fled the scene.</p><p>The time? 9:39 pm.</p><p>--------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe sorry about that</p><p>This oneshot is kinda old, so the writing might be strange, but yeah I tried</p><p>Btw Jennie is my bias in bp so like, don't come and attack me for this lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>